Slip Into The Night
by The Great Naxa
Summary: A month after Ultemacia is defeated Quistis goes missing. One year later she comes back and her greeting is to assassinate Squall. QuistisSeifer.
1. Wish Granted

**Slip Into The Night**

**Summary – **A month after Ultemacia is defeated Quistis goes missing. One year later she comes back and her greeting is to assassinate Squall. QuistisSeifer, some QuistisSquall.

**Author's note – **I have been thinking of this story for a long time and finally I have it!! Muah! Anyway, I hope you like this story. Oh, and I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. I am not a Squall and Rinoa fan or a Rinoa fan but I'm not going to bash her. I make it how Quistis feels about her. I don't hate her I just don't care about her. Just a little heads up!

-

* * *

A full moon. A perfect night for romance, star gazing, and…assassination? Nah, that's more for a new moon. Quiet, dark, like a panther hunting its prey. Slowly watching as it moves just waiting to strike for the kill. Glowing eyes gazing, staring, just a little longer. Each step must be quiet or your prey will flee. Move like a ninja until the time is right. Wait for it, then strike. Take your prey down; kill. Then when the deed is done…slip into the night.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," a raspy voice said.

The door opened revealing a woman. Dressed in all black, leather. She wore a black mask that covered her mouth and nose. The only thing you could see were her piercing blue eyes and blonde hair which was tied back in a bun; her long bangs hanging on the side.

"Ahh, it's my favorite girl," the man coughed and put his cigarette out.

The woman pulled down her mask and grinned. "If it isn't my favorite fat man," she said sarcastically.

"Quistis have a seat," he gestured the chair in front of his desk.

Quistis willingly sat down and crossed her legs.

"So…I'm guessing it went alright?" he asked.

"Biggs," she leaned forward in her chair. "Do I ever let you down?" she smiled maliciously.

Biggs smiled and lit another cigarette. "That's my girl," he blew out some smoke. "Now I don't have to worry about him ratting me out," he laughed and crossed out a name on a paper.

"Easy," Quistis sighed.

"Everyone is easy for you," Biggs said, irritated.

Quistis stood and walked away from the desk. "I just want something hard, like a mission," she argued.

"Everything I give you is a mission, a mission to kill," he growled.

"I want someone who will make me shake, to make me think twice before I'm about to kill them, to…make me freeze in my tracks," she finished, her back still to Biggs.

Biggs sighed. "Well maybe someday you'll find that. If I give you a new mission right away you'll have a better chance of finding that someone," he began to offer.

Quistis rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing but she didn't care.

"I think I have the perfect one," he said and started looking amongst the papers on his junky desk. "Here it is."

Wish granted.

"His name is Squall Leonhart in Balamb Garden," he held up the paper.

Quistis eyes widened. She froze by the name. The name of him, the one she used to love. She bit her lip, snapping her back into reality.

"Why him?" she turned around to look at Biggs.

"Does it matter?" he chuckled and slammed the paper on the desk. "Just kill him!"

Quistis stood for a moment then walked to the desk and grabbed the paper. Sure enough it had his picture along with his profile.

"What did he do?"

Biggs cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you care?"

"Since never, just curious. He's young," she lied.

"Hm, he is but I heard he will be rough. Can you handle it?" Biggs edged on.

Quistis slammed her hand on the desk making Biggs jump. "Of course!" she hissed.

"Okay, okay," Biggs swallowed hard. "Can you leave tonight?"

"Yes," she eyed Biggs. "I'm taking my sniper," she folded the paper up and slipped it in her black boot.

"Getting lazy are we?" Biggs grinned.

Quistis put her mask back up. "Just a little," she replied and walked out of the room.

-

* * *

It took Quistis longer then usual to find her next victim. She had to cross the sea. She remembered the way Squall used to be and how he changed when Rinoa came along. She always felt sad when she pictured that night at the school party. He danced with her and he didn't even know her! He barely could talk to Quistis. Quistis saw Rinoa as a brat too which she didn't think Squall deserved her but that's the way things went. A month after their final battle Quistis became bored with her life and seeing Squall with Rinoa only made her heart ache so she disappeared. She didn't think they would care if she left anyway. She traveled for a few weeks and in a desperate time comes desperate measures. She ran out of money and someone came along offering _very _good pay for a simple task. Simple to her at least…after the first mission. Since then her life hasn't been too bad. After a month or so she forgot all about Balamb and the people she knew.

Until now.

Quistis was outside of Balamb during the late afternoon. She wouldn't get her chance till the evening. She parked her car inside the forest next to Balamb and decided to get some sleep. Before she dozed off she wondered why Squall was in Balamb Garden anyway.

Quistis snapped awake from a dream. She dreamt of her memories. With Squall, with Seifer, with all the others. She sat up and looked at the time on her cell phone. It was about time. She got ready and strapped her sniper to her back and a small knife to her ankle. She closed the door to the car and began walking to Balamb Garden. She hated that her memories were coming back to her. When she thought of Squall she became sad and when she thought of Seifer she became angry.

"Just thinking about that jerk makes me want to punch him!" Quistis said to herself.

She put all memories and emotions away from her when she reached the Garden. She grinned, a new moon. She heard clapping inside the Garden. She snuck around and hid in shadows. Though the halls were empty she really didn't need to but you can never be too cautious. She climbed up on a window and peered through. Looking around she first spotted the headmaster. He was standing in front of a whole audience. Chairs were also aligned to the right and left of him. To his right in the first chair there sat Squall. He was dressed in a nice uniform and next to him was Rinoa. She was dressed up nice as well. Next to her were Quistis' old friends. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. To the left of the headmaster sat people Quistis didn't know or didn't remember.

Soon people began to clap and the headmaster stepped aside. Quistis saw Squall stand and come to the microphone. He began to talk about something, Quistis didn't care. She slowly put the end of the gun through the window and pointed it at Squall. She closed her left eye and looked through the scope. Her sharp eyes (with contacts I guess since she wore glasses) looked at the young man. She put her index finger on the trigger and was ready. Suddenly, she froze her mouth numb, and stomach queezy. She began to shake which had only happened once before.

Squall was still talking and her chance was soon to be gone. It was a perfect night. A new moon, quiet, easy prey. Why couldn't she get her easy prey this time? She stumbled and the trigger pulled. Everyone screamed and ducked down. Squall got shot in the left of his chest and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Quistis cursed and jumped down. She sprinted down the halls and strapped the gun on her back. She could still hear the people in the room. Still sprinting she was now out of Balamb Garden. She didn't care how much her chest her hurt she still ran. When she got to her car she started it and sped out of the forest and to the cliff; showing the sea. She threw the gun over the cliff and went into the car to change clothes. She was happy she hadn't brought many weapons to dispose of. She put her knife and her assassin outfit in a secret compartment underneath her seat and decided to stay there for the night.

It took her a long time to fall asleep.

-

* * *

Quistis woke early and decided to head to Dollet. When she got close there was a line to go in. The assassination attempt failed which meant annoying police. When it finally was her turn they searched her car but couldn't find anything. Quistis loved her secret hiding compartment. They let her through and she parked her car. When she got out she was blinded by the sun. Over the year she became a night person. She wore a long sleeved navy blue turtle neck sweater with black khaki pants and black high heel boots. It showed off her body quite nicely, the way she liked it now.

"Well, well if it isn't my old teacher," Quistis heard a familiar voice say.

She groaned and turned around to see Seifer with a big grin on his face.

He eyed Quistis. "Correction- my very fine teacher," he grinned, arrogantly.


	2. Questions

**Author's Note** – Alright, I'm starting to actually have time to write again! I'm so happy about that. Working so much was pissing me off…anyway! I've been thinking of this story a lot lately so I want to update it. Yes, I know Quistis has a whip but in that situation I thought a sniper would be better and everything but don't fret the whip will return! I do not own FFVIII but it would be freaking awesome if I did. OH YES! I did make Quistis a little…I guess colder but it's just with the story…and…well…I should stop…you'll find out…

-

"It's on me," Seifer claimed as the waiter put down two drinks in front of them.

He grinned and held his glass of beer. Quistis looked at her former student. Sometimes she did admit she wanted to kick his ass but he was, at the same time, charming; in an arrogant way. Quistis grinned back, took a drink, set the glass down, and then leaned back in her chair.

"Why thank you," she replied.

Seifer leaned back in his chair as well; glass still in his left hand. It grew silent and his grin slowly faded. Quistis noticed this and knew what was about to be said. If only he wasn't so good looking she wouldn't have agreed to his offer to go to the bar for a drink.

"So I can guess why you suddenly show up after a year," he stopped, and took a drink. He looked at his old teacher who was challenging his gaze. Seifer could tell Quistis had changed some. "Squall, he's alive, I thought you might want to know that. He'll be in bed for a bit but I'm sure everyone will be glad you came," he finished and drank the rest of his beer.

Quistis' stomach could rest. Squall was alive. For a second she was filled with joy but that peaceful feeling didn't last to long. She tried to kill the person she used to love and now that she failed her mission what was she going to do? Kill Squall? She knew from the day before she couldn't. She wanted a rush in her life but not like this. What had she done?

Seifer noticed her discomfort and leaned forward.

"Where did you go?"

Quistis snapped out of it and looked into Seifer's eyes. They were only a few inches away. She looked away, blushing. He laughed and leaned back into his chair.

"Not that I care, you know," he added.

Quistis looked back his way. "Just places," she gave a little smile and chugged her beer. "Thanks for the drink."

"Anytime," Seifer stood. "Do you want to go see Squall now? I'm actually on my way over there," he added.

"How kind of you to visit him," Quistis stood.

"Shut it," Seifer snapped and paid for their drinks.

Seifer walked out of the bar with Quistis close behind. He stopped and turned to her.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" he said and began to walk toward his car.

Quistis rolled her eyes and followed Seifer. Soon they were to his red mustang. He unlocked the door and got inside along with Quistis in the passenger's seat.

"Nice car," she said while putting her seat belt on.

"I know," Seifer replied as he turned the car on.

Soon they got out of Dollet and headed to Balamb Garden. The drive wasn't to long but with how quiet it was it was going to take longer.

"_I don't know what I'm going to do. I failed my mission. I don't think Biggs will find out for a bit so maybe I can make it seem like Squall is dead. I don't know how this is going to work out. Quistis…what have you done? What have you become? I really hope this is a nightmare…," _

"Quistis!" Seifer yelled to get her attention.

She snapped out of it, "Yeah?" she looked at him.

"We're almost there," he said, irritated.

"Oh," she looked out the window to see the garden in the distance. "Sorry, I was thinking of something…," she trailed off.

"I know it's hard to concentrate when you're around me," Seifer grinned.

Quistis rolled her eyes and turned away to give a little smile. She turned back and looked at Seifer.

"So what have you been up to the last year?" Quistis asked, bringing up a conversation.

It was quiet in the car with no answer. Quistis looked at Seifer who seemed distracted.

"Seifer!" Quistis yelled.

Seifer quickly looked at Quistis in surprise. "What!?" he snapped and looked back to the road.

"I know it's hard to concentrate with me in the car but would you answer my question?" Quistis grinned mischievously.

Seifer growled and cracked his neck. "Nothing really, traveling," he stopped, quickly ending the conversation.

"Ah…," Quistis replied.

-

They soon reached Balamb Garden. Seifer parked the car and they walked out of the parking lot into the garden itself. Quistis looked around at her old home. She kind of missed it except the fact that it was boring, and everywhere she went somehow Squall and Rinoa were sure to follow.

Quistis was so distracted by looking at her old home she didn't see what was coming next.

"Here we go…," Seifer sighed.

"Quistis?"

Quistis snapped out of it with the sound of a familiar voice. She looked over and saw one of her old friends. Selphie.

"Selphie?" Quistis replied even though she knew it was her.

Selphie became teary eyed and ran toward her lost friend. She wrapped her arms around Quistis and Quistis, trying to be her old self patted the girls back.

"Where have you been?!" Selphie got out of the embrace to look at Quistis.

Quistis looked at the girl for what seemed like forever. She tried to find the words in her mind.

"Um…I just…wanted to travel," she finally came up with.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Selphie wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I'm sorry…," Quistis looked away from her old friend. She couldn't let Selphie look into her eyes and see her true self now.

"We can catch up later I guess," Selphie realized. "With everyone! Let's go see Squall," Selphie waved for Seifer and Quistis to follow and they did.

Soon they got to the small room. Rinoa was sitting on a chair next to Squall's bed, holding his hand. Squall was still unconscious and Zell and Irvine were standing next to the window. When the door opened they all looked up to see Selphie.

"Guess who's here?" Selphie gave a small smile.

Selphie moved away from the door and Quistis walked in and looked up at everyone. They all gave a small gasp. Zell uncrossed his arms in shock, Irvine stood up straight at the surprise, and Rinoa stood to greet the old friend.

Seifer leaned against the wall outside the room. He decided not to go in just yet.

"Quistis…?" Zell trailed off.

"Uh…," she looked away. "Hey."

"Quistis!" Zell yelled in happiness. He walked over and hugged her; it was short because Irvine was right behind him.

"'Bout time you came back!" he smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. Rinoa stood and walked over to Quistis.

"Glad your back," she smiled and gave a short hug. "I'm sure Squall will be glad too when he wakes up," she turned and looked at Squall.

"Nah," she shook her head laughing.

They all looked at her in shock. She had forgotten where she was. When she left she made Squall even caring for her a little bit a joke. It made her laugh made her feel better.

"Sorry," she said instantly to get their eyes off her.

Zell and Irvine went back to their position in front of the window. Rinoa sat back down in the chair and Selphie sat in a chair on the other side. Quistis stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed.

"Did you hear what happened?" Rinoa asked.

"O-oh, yeah," Quistis replied.

"What happened to you?" Zell blurted.

"Zell!" Rinoa snapped.

"What?! I want to know! All of us do! We missed you…," he trailed off and looked away.

"Yeah," Irvine began. "We want to know."

"Quistis?" Rinoa looked at her.

Quistis closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She opened them and looked at her old friends, waiting for an answer.

"I just…needed to get away…," she replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zell asked.

"Didn't think it mattered," she replied again.

Seifer opened his eyes and walked away from the room. He decided that he didn't want to go in that room just yet.

They all looked at her and Quistis thought she had enough.

"Listen I'm tired," she began. "I'm going to talk to the headmaster to see if I can have a room. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she finished and walked out of the room.

Quistis went and talked to the headmaster about a room for the night. She decided it was best to make a plan. She didn't know what she would do but she needed a nice bed to think. The headmaster gave her a room in the dormitory. That's all he could give in such short notice. She said her thank you and went to her room. She walked inside the small area and sat on her bed. She sighed and was about to lie down when there was a knock on the door. She grunted and went to open the door. When she opened it Seifer was standing there.

"What happened to you?" she asked and went to sit back on her bed.

He didn't answer and she looked up at him; he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" she snapped.

"I overheard your conversation with your old friends," he began.

"So?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is something I want to know," he smiled. "How did you know so quickly that Squall was going to be assassinated? And how did you get here so quickly if you were traveling?"


	3. Reunion

Author's Note -

Alright sorry for the late update…again. The end of the school year is always the busiest, ne? Well at least here it is! Plus school still isn't over yet and I am tired of it. Anyway, here is the update! Enjoy!

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, though, I wish I did!

* * *

"What?" Quistis asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Seifer pointed at her.

It grew silent and Quistis began to panic.

"I was near here, in a hotel," Quistis began.

"Then?" Seifer urged.

"Don't be so pushy," Quistis snapped.

"Don't change the subject," Seifer grinned.

"Fine, I was in my hotel room with the television on and I heard the news instantly," she crossed her arms.

"Really now?" Seifer tilted his head.

Quistis stood, "Yes!"

"Well, nice story but I'm not buying it. When you come up with a better story or want to tell the truth I'll be waiting," he said and left.

"T-the nerve of him!" Quistis sat back down onto her bed. "I'll get him!"

* * *

The next morning Quistis woke up around noon. She didn't realize how tired she was. Well maybe she could since she was out all night all the time. It felt good to sleep in every once and a while. She got up and decided to take a shower before going out. She didn't want to see Seifer, well she didn't want to see anybody at the moment. Of course she needs to see everyone and quickly get out of here before her boss comes looking for her. That would not be good.

Quistis slowly went out of the dormitory. She looked around at all the people rushing to class or talking to their friends. She admitted this school wasn't that bad. There were some good memories. She began to head to the emergency room to see if Squall was awake. She hoped he was so she could see him and leave. She noticed students looking at her, and making comments. She was known for disappearing so Quistis wasn't surprised people were looking at her.

When she got close to the room she stopped hearing her old friends voices inside the room. She decided to listen for a moment.

"They said they haven't found many clues to the assassination attempt," Irvine sighed.

"Well I just don't understand who would do such a cruel thing," Rinoa said, sadly.

Quistis crossed her arms and leaned against the wall like Seifer did the day before.

"I mean I just don't understand who would want to assassinate him, after saving the world and all!" Selphie complained.

"Whoever did it I'm going to find them and punch their lights out!" Zell yelled.

Quistis closed her eyes, and decided to wait before going into the room. She walked away but didn't know where she would head too. She wanted to go to the training area to let off some steam but decided against it. She went to the front of the Garden and let the breeze hit her face.

"Quistis?"

Quistis quickly turned around to see Rinoa.

"Rinoa," Quistis breathed.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis nodded and Rinoa walked over to her. They stood for a moment then Rinoa broke the silence.

"We were all really surprised to see you back," she began. "Do you know why?"

"Not sure," Quistis shrugged.

"We thought you were dead," Rinoa quickly replied.

Quistis' eyes widened but kept her calm. Actually its not all surprising when you disappear like that.

"Everyone was torn up, especially Squall," she stopped.

"Squall?" Quistis half chuckled.

"Why does it seem so funny?" Rinoa looked at Quistis.

"You wouldn't understand," Quistis became irritated.

"Maybe your right, but I want you to know Squall thought that it was all his fault. He is awake now and no one has told him you're here. We all thought it would be best if you and Squall could sort things out," Rinoa stopped again. "We told him we are getting some things so now is your chance. We will be back in a few hours," Rinoa finished and walked off.

"See him huh?" Quistis said to herself. "I'll think about it." she said.

Quistis remembered she had a few hours and decided to think about the things she was going to say to him. She had to pick them wisely or something bad could happen. She didn't want to see him but in the situation she had too, she knew that. She also thought about Squall feeling bad, what a joke. She couldn't help though, wanting to see him feel guilty. It was just so painful for her to leave but she didn't think Squall cared, even after Rinoa saying that Quistis still didn't really believe it.

It had been an hour since Rinoa and the others left and she hadn't seen Seifer all day so she began to walk to Squall's room. Before she got to the door she stopped and took a deep breath.

She knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in," she heard him say.

"Well here it goes," she sighed and opened the door.

"You guys are back already-," Squall stopped in mid sentence when Quistis walked through the door.

She looked up at him and after a year he hadn't changed much. Actually he looked pretty much the same.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Quistis?" Squall asked as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Ah, what…when…?" he couldn't think of what to say.

"A few days ago," she walked over and stood next to the window.

It grew silent and Quistis closed her eyes, not wanting to see the person she once loved. Now she knew why she accepted the mission in the first place, those feelings came back but even though that still wasn't the best thing to do.

"I'm sorry," Squall blurted.

Quistis opened her eyes in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just apologize?

"I was the one that made you disappear wasn't I?" Squall looked down.

Had Squall changed this much to apologize and actually feel bad? Or was he faking it just for his friends? Was Rinoa telling the truth? Quistis was so confused right now she couldn't answer his question.

"Is that a yes?" Squall looked up at her.

Quistis snapped out of it and turned around to look out the window.

"I left for a lot of reasons," she said coldly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"You want the truth?" Quistis crossed her arms.

"Yes," Squall became serious.

Quistis sighed and waited a moment. "I thought…no one cared."

Squall eyes widened and he looked at Quistis who was still looking out the window.

"Why?"

She turned around, mad. "Think about it Squall, actually think for once," she snapped.

It grew quiet again and Quistis got mad at herself for being so cold to him but she couldn't help it. It was just painful and she was tired of it. She wanted to yell at him and yell but she controlled herself.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm glad your alright," she half lied and walked out of the room.

She headed to her room and flopped down on the bed.

"Nice reunion Quistis," she sighed at herself. "Maybe Rinoa was right for him…," she hated to admit.

* * *

Ring, Ring.

"Hello? You have another assignment for me? Who this time?"

He frowned, and stood up.

"You want me to assassinate Quistis Trepe?" he asked.

"Alright, I understand," he stopped. "I'll get right on it," he flipped his phone shut.


	4. Run

Author's note -

I am alive! Do not fret! I have been busy and I went on vacation…so yeah…I am sorry! Please don't hate me! So I have plans for this story…yes…muahaha…so here I want a little more QuistySeifer moments because I love them together

* * *

"So tell me how was your reunion with 'Ol Squally?" Seifer jumped in front of a frustrated Quistis.

Quistis jumped back and sighed. "You love being nosy don't you?" she asked him and pushed him aside.

Seifer followed, "Of course it is my nature," he grinned.

"Why don't you go talk on the phone or something," Quistis turned and stopped.

"Well I was just on the phone so why would I want to get back on it?" he put his phone in his pocket.

"Well so what do you want to do?" Quistis crossed her arms.

"Hmm," Seifer walked around her, "How about one date," he stopped.

Her eyes widened, "A date?" she repeated unable to comprehend his words.

"Yeah you seem like you need a break, right?"

"Or," she began, "You want to try and grab the truth from my mouth but for all you know what I told you could be the truth but your not going to believe your old teacher. So your going to ask her on a date to see if you can maybe gather some kind of information but let me tell you something, Seifer. I was telling the truth so there is no need for you to take pity on someone like me," she pushed past him to go to her room.

Seifer stood there and sighed. "Now that's your problem Quisty…you don't really see how I look at you…," he whispered and walked off in the opposite direction.

Quistis went in her room and slammed the door shut.

"I can't take this anymore…," she sobbed and laid on her bed. "I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore…," she put her head in her pillow and began to cry, soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Quistis woke up and she looked at the clock. She groaned, it was midnight and now she was wide awake. She wanted to leave this place but it would be to suspicious. She wondered about her boss, if he found out she failed yet. She hoped he hadn't but if he did she wouldn't be surprised. She couldn't quite figure it out. She had never failed before, what would he do now that she failed? Surely, he would come save her from this place, wouldn't he? She had known him for almost a year, she hoped, he would take care of all this. So that everything could go back to normal.

Quistis decided to walk her thoughts off. She circled the garden a few times and ended up outside of it. She looked to the stars and decided to sit for a while.

"Nice night, huh?" Seifer came up and sat next to her.

Quistis looked at him and nodded.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until he spoke.

"Listen Quistis," he began.

"_Here we go…," _Quistis thought.

"I know why you left," he blurted, Quistis looked at him. "I saw the way you used to look at Squall…you look at him the opposite now," he laughed. "I wondered where you had went, I mean," he scratched his head."It wasn't like you."

Quistis gave a small smile and laughed.

"What?!" he snapped.

"It's so funny to see you so mushy," she began to laugh again.

"Shut up," he looked away.

"That's payback for making me blush a few days ago," she poked him.

He looked at her and grinned.

"Oh that grin," she looked away. "Stop that."

Now he laughed. "Alright. See? This isn't so bad," he looked up.

She sat there for a moment and fidgeted. "Yeah, not that bad," she agreed.

Quistis didn't want to admit it but being with Seifer like that felt nice. Sure he was a selfish, arrogant, know it all but for that moment he was actually nice. Quistis laughed as she took a shower for the new day.

"Seifer nice? There must be a reason…," she trailed off.

When she got out of the shower she wondered what she would wear. She didn't have anymore clean clothes. She looked in the drawers of the room and noticed her old outfit was in the top drawer. She stepped back for a moment and looked around.

"Was someone in here?" she looked around in her little room but found nothing.

She closed the first drawer and opened the second one.

"Shit," she stepped back. She took out the outfit and threw it in the trash. She stared at it and wondered who had gotten a hold of her assassin outfit. "What the…," she trailed off.

She slammed the second drawer shut and looked at the third one. She took a deep breath and opened the third one.

"Wha-," she sobbed and put her hand over her mouth. She looked down at her picture and information on the agreement for her assassination job and next to it was a knife.

She clenched her fist and punched the wall making a new hole in it. She went into the bathroom and looked at the clothes she wore the day before. She took her pants and ripped them so it would go to the knees. She ripped her turtle neck off and the sleeves off. She took out her bun and let her hair flow down.

She went and took the knife to cut her boots. She the leather off till it was right above her ankle and she snapped off the heels so the boots would be level. She slipped those on and hid all of the things under her bed except the id of her and the contract, she put that in her pocket.

"I can't stay here any longer someone might get hurt," she ran to the door and opened it to be stopped by Zell.

"Quistis!"

"Zell?" Quistis breathed.

"Hey, Squall is healing pretty fast! Isn't that great?!" Zell smiled.

"Yeah," she breathed. "That's good."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, um, I just need some fresh air," she gave a smile. "Just tell everyone I'll be down in a few," she finished and walked off.

"Alright!" Zell called.

Quistis decided to take her time to Dollet. This time she wouldn't be distracted by someone. She would get out of here and go to her boss. Someone knew it was her and she had to get away before she was caught. She walked to Dollet so when she got there it was night. She walked through the gate and was stopped by a dancer.

"Welcome to the Dollet Fair!" she threw confetti and ran off.

Quistis looked around to see all the different colored lights and tents everywhere. She didn't know Dollet had a fair. If Dollet was having a fair then Quistis wouldn't be surprised to see Zell and the group here. She cursed, this was getting worse and worse.

She was glad it was night but the lights made no point for it to be night. She sighed as she was pushed by dancers, kids, and students who went to Balamb. She wondered if the gang was here, surely not with Squall in such a position.

Sure enough she stopped as she looked up to see them sitting at a table laughing. She turned around and was tired of her reunion. She was mad at herself for even taking the mission. She clenched her fists and began to walk away when she looked up to see a gun pointed at her from a distance.

The person was hooded and they pulled the trigger. Everyone screamed from the shot and ducked but Quistis did a back hand spring to dodge the bullet. The person noticed she dodged and began shooting multiple shots. Quistis ran and hid behind a car.

"Quistis!" she heard someone call her name , but she didn't look to see who it was. She ran the opposite direction of her old friends and as she ran she tried to out run the bullets. The bullets stopped and Quistis looked around to see the person shooting at her had disappeared.

"Pssst,"

Quistis' eyes widened and slowly looked behind her.

"Gotcha ya!" he whispered and hit her neck, knocking her out.


	5. Suspicions

Quistis groaned as she opened her eyes. Her neck still hurt from where someone had hit her, and her dizzy vision didn't help. Once the spinning room came to a halt, she looked around. She couldn't recognize where she was, and it pissed her off. How did that man get so close to her so quickly? Or maybe he had a partner with the same outfit on. Either way, she was taken in front of a whole town. That would draw attention to her that she didn't want or need.

"Finally awake?"

Quistis sat up and looked to see the hooded stranger.

"Not happy to see me?" he shrugged and sat down in a chair in the desolate room. Quistis had been lying on the ground, and the only thing in the room was the chair.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" Quistis demanded.

The man sighed, "Quistis chill out for once, please?" he removed his hood and revealed a young man in his mid twenties with dark brown hair and dark emerald eyes.

"Quinn?" Quistis asked, confused. He also worked for Biggs and on some occasions he went on a mission with her because it was too hard for one person.

"The one and only," he grinned.

"What are you doing? Why did you do that? Did you realize that you did that in front of a whole town!?" she yelled, furious.

"Yeah," he grinned arrogantly.

Quistis rolled her eyes, "why?" she urged.

He shrugged, "boss wants you in hiding."

"And you had to tie me up and kidnap me to do that?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He scratched his head, "well…," he trailed off, "we're friends, right?"

"Yeah…," Quistis eyed him. He actually was a good friend to her, surprisingly. In all honesty, he was the best friend she had ever had. He may be an assassin but he was a good person. Weird combination.

"The boss wants you dead…," he looked away.

Quistis eyes widened, "what?" she asked in disbelief.

"He sent me to kill you. Stupid really since he knew we were close. I guess he sees me as a heartless human being who is willing to kill his friend."

Quistis couldn't say anything. She was surprised but at the same time wasn't. Biggs was a ruthless man who cared for no one. Quistis thought that maybe since she was his favorite he might make an exception for her, guess not.

"So then," she swallowed, "what are you going to do to me?"

"Let you go."

She shot her head up, "what?"

"You didn't think I would actually do it, did you?" he asked, rather hurt.

"No," she shook her head, "but you'll get in trouble…."

"Who cares? He'll fire me, big deal. I was tired of doing this job anyway." He went over and cut her rope then sat back down in the chair.

"Really?" she rubbed her wrists.

"I don't want to do that my whole life…," he closed his eyes. "I want to start a family eventually."

Quistis nodded, she shouldn't be surprised, really.

"I'll say you escaped. You're a good fighter, Quistis. It's believable."

"Thank you…," she closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"What are _you _going to do? You failed a mission, and you might be a suspect. There will be other assassin's after you as well." He pointed out, Quistis winced at the thought.

She sighed, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I've fucked my life up pretty badly now," her eyes became watery, she chuckled. Not that she enjoyed screwing her life but she was doing a good job so far. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Well, I'll try to direct the police away from you, if that helps."

"I don't want to bring you into this," she snapped.

He smiled, "to late."

Quistis sighed, "where are we?"

"Timber." He replied.

"Ok…," she began to think.

"Oh, one of your ah-old friends is pretty good at tracking, by the way." He said, irritated.

"Who?" Quistis asked, confused.

"Um, he has blonde air, blue eyes, and a scar across his face." He made a line across his face of where the scar was. Quistis eyes widened.

"Seifer?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

Quistis stood up, irritated. Why was Seifer so interested in Quistis all of a sudden? Sure, he had always bugged her over the years but this takes the cake.

"_Is he finding some sort of sick game out of my misery?" _Quistis thought.

"Listen, you go free. Say you escaped to the police or whatever. They might think it's me that tried to kill that Squall guy," Quistis was about to open her mouth to protest but he continued, "they don't know who I am, they haven't seen me. It's better this way. I'll just run away and make my tracks disappear."

Quistis had to admit it was a good idea. She didn't want to bring him into this, but once he made up his mind, there was no way change it.

"How can I repay you?"

"Just…live." He grinned and put on his hood, "maybe go out with that Seifer guy." He laughed and walked out of the room.

Quistis blushed. "Seifer? What?!" she yelled after him. She could hear his laughing disappear as he went farther away from her.

(())

Quistis walked out of the room and went to the right. Quinn had gone to the left. She was in an old warehouse at the edge of Timber. When she left the building no one had noticed her. She was happy she was blending in with the crowd. She wondered on what Quinn had said, it was completely random. Go out with Seifer? What was he talking about?

Quistis didn't even know where she was going. What was she going to do? Should she go back to Balamb? Be as close as possible to make the suspicions go away? What if other assassins come to kill her or even Squall? At least it would be off of her if they came.

In the middle of her thoughts Quistis was soon grabbed and pulled into a dark alley way with a hand over her mouth. She grabbed the strangers arm and twisted it around, turned, and kicked the person away from her.

"Ow, fuck!" Seifer held his stomach.

"Seifer?" Quistis started to recognize him in the dark.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"You grabbed me suddenly like that, how was I supposed to know it was you?!"

"Damn, you kick hard." He straightened out.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped.

"Um, following me around?" she grinned.

He saw her smugness, and rolled his eyes, "think I'm your stalker now?"

"Maybe," she half laughed.

It grew silent and Quistis began to get uncomfortable at the way Seifer was staring at her.

She fidgeted, "what?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "let's go." He went past her and grabbed her hand as he walked by.

She flushed at the sudden contact. "Go where?"

"Balamb, where else?" he said, irritated.

She stopped, "why are we going there?"

"Because."

"Because?"

Quistis was still being dragged by the strong man. She couldn't help but like the way his strong hand felt around hers.

"Wait!" she stopped, making him stop.

He looked at her, "what?" he growled.

"Why?" she pressed, "why Balamb?"

"Do you _want _to be a suspect or-,"

"_What?_" Quistis interrupted.

Seifer finally let go of her hand becoming uncomfortable.

"What did you just say?" she snapped.

"I said-do you want the group to suspect your dead, again?" he looked away.

Quistis eyed him, "You didn't say that."

"Yes, I did. You're just deaf."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" he yelled getting in her face.

It was silent again and Quistis could feel the blood rushing through her face with Seifer so close.

"Anyway," Seifer pulled back slowly, "if not Balamb," he eyed her, "where to then?"

"Well…"

Quistis was about to talk when Seifer looked up. On top of a building a few blocks away someone had a rifle pointed in their direction.

His eyes widened, "watch out!"

The sniper pulled the trigger, but Seifer pushed Quistis out of the way in time.

"Whoa!" Quistis yelled as Seifer grabbed her hand and began to run around the corner to get out of sight from the sniper. People began to run around, hoping to not be the person's target.

"Who was that?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know." Seifer replied quickly, more focused on finding a hiding spot.

Quistis and Seifer were still running when Quistis stopped them.

"What are you doing?!" Seifer yelled, "Run!"

"You're bleeding!" Quistis was looking at his arm.

Seifer looked down at his left arm. The bullet had cut his arm rather deep. He shrugged, "so?"

Quistis sighed, "Come on," she dragged him to a building on the left side. They walked inside and to the counter.

"Do you have any rooms left?" she asked the clerk.

"Only one, sorry."

Quistis hesitated for a moment. A room with Seifer? How would that go?

_But _he had saved her.

"That's alright, I'll-we'll take it," she nodded.

Seifer grinned but wiped it away when Quistis looked at him.

"Did you guys hear that gun shot? Is anyone hurt? Who did it?" the man asked.

"Don't know," Seifer shook his head, "but no one was hurt."

"Someone was," Quistis whispered.

Seifer rolled his eyes, "whatever," he whispered back.

"Thank goodness! Anyway, you two have a good stay!"

"Thanks!" Quistis smiled. "Let's go," she went to the elevator.

They walked to their room in silence. Quistis was questioning her sanity about getting a room alone with Seifer, but it was too late now. They walked into the room; it was a small and simple. Seifer sat on the bed and sighed, Quistis went straight to the bathroom.

Seifer yawned, "so, what do you-ow!" he winced when Quistis touched a cold wet cloth to his wounded arm.

"Hold still," she grabbed his arm.

"Hell no, that hurt!" he pulled away.

"Do you want it to get worse and infected?!" she reached for his arm.

"I don't care!" he snapped.

"Yes, you do care, now come here!"

She touched his arm again, and he jumped back.

"That. Hurt." he growled.

"Well, it's supposed to. If you want it to get better you'll have to endure a little pain. Now, you _can _endure just a little pain, right? Or are you to wimpy?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes; "ohhh, you burned me!" he sat back down.

He saw her smile and let her fix his arm. She was right; he didn't want it to get worse.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"For saving me, thank you." She said again.

"Oh, no problem," he shrugged. "Now do you think it's a good idea to stay the night here when someone is trying to kill you?"

She thought for a moment, "what was the person wearing?"

"Uh," he thought for a moment, "a hooded cloak it looked like…it was hard to tell…," he eyed her, "why?"

"Oh, no reason. I think we'll be fine though," she tied a small piece of cloth around his wound.

"Ow!"

"Done."

"Geez…," he rubbed his arm.

"You're welcome!" Quistis smiled and went on the other side of the bed. "So," she yawned, "Balamb tomorrow?" she laid down.

"I thought you didn't want to go there?" he looked at her.

Seifer waited for a reply but didn't find one. She had fallen asleep.

"No wonder she came to an inn she was tired," Seifer said to himself.

Seifer went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he wasn't tired just yet. Not wanting to be in a quiet room, he went out and bought some items. Police were everywhere which annoyed the hell out of Seifer so he came back to the room.

"Guess I'll go to sleep now…," he took off his trench coat, shoes, and pants leaving his boxers and his shirt. "Hopefully Quistis won't mind," he grinned.

As he turned the lights out his phone began to ring. He growled and turned the lights back on. Searching his trench coat pockets he picked it up and opened it, only to ignore the call.

(())

Author's note: Hey, guys. Long time no talk XD Well...here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. And hopefully you wont be annoyed with the "Quistis and Seifer alone in a room thing" cause Ive seen it around, and im not copying, I thought about this a lonnng time ago but I wasnt going to change it. Hope you guys dont mind. Anyway, I do love Quifer so :3


End file.
